queenwillbequeenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Keep Yourself Alive
Keep Yourself Alive (en español "Mantente Vivo") es una canción de la banda de rock inglesa, Queen . Escrita por el guitarrista Brian May, es la primera de apertura del primer álbum de la banda: Queen. Fue lanzada como el primer sencillo de Queen junto a otra canción del álbum, Son And Daughter, el 6 de julio de 1973. El álbum alcanzó el puesto #24 en las listas británicas, donde permaneció por 18 semanas. Aunque el sencillo no logró ingresar a las listas, de todas formas ayudó a establacer un gran número de fans de Queen en Japón. La canción tiene en su totalidad arreglos contagiosos y guitarras pesadas y se refiere, como su título dice, a permanecer vivo. Composicion Brian May la escribió cuando la banda estaba siendo formada, pero antes que se uniera John Deacon (esto se conoció gracias a Barry Mitchell, uno de los primeros bajistas del grupo). De acuerdo a lo dicho por May en un especial de radio sobre su álbum de 1977 News Of The World, escribió las letras en una forma irónica y "deslenguada", pero su sentido fue cambiado completamente cuando Freddie Mercury las cantó. Algunos fans y eruditos de Queen han sugerido que Mercury podría haber ayudado en la composición musical, basado en el hecho que (como ha sido recalcado por los primeros bajistas y la misma banda) estaban en un período mayormente colaborativo en los días pre-estudio y Mercury era generalmente el único en lograr su objetivo con ideas estructurales. Aunque es altamente posible que él haya contribuido con ideas para la canción (los tipos de modulación y la forma expansiva es más cercana a su estilo que al de May), en el fondo Mercury sería más un co-arreglista que un co-escritor (como George Martin en las canciones de The Beatles). Presentaciones en vivo La recién formada banda rápidamente agregó Keep Yourself Alive a la lista de canciones en vivo. Mercury comentó que la canción "era una muy buena manera de decirle a la gente lo que Queen era en aquellos días" (RAM, 21 de mayo de 1976, pág. 17). Por cierto, la presentación incluía un solo de batería de Roger Taylor y un verso cantado por él. Keep Yourself Alive fue parte del setlist de la banda hasta principios de la década de los '80. En las giras de 1980 y 1981, la banda tocaría una improvisación antes del comienzo de la canción. Luego del posterior solo de batería, pasaría a convertirse en un solo de timbales de Taylor seguido por el solo de guitarra por May, antes de entrar a la parte final de Brighton Rock o a un clímax de batería o guitarra o seguido por un medley del álbum Flash Gordon (el cual consistía de Battle Theme / Flash's Theme / The Hero). La banda no la tocaría nuevamente hasta 1984 en la gira The Works tour como parte de un medley de antiguas canciones (con Somebody to Love, Killer Queen, Seven Seas of Rhye, y Liar). En una nota interesante, en las actuaciones en vivo, Mercury frecuentemente cantaba el verso "all you people keep yourself alive" (el cual es cantado sólo dos veces en la versión de estudio) en lugar de la línea mayormente repetida "it'll take you all your time and a money honey you'll survive". En los últimos conciertos de la gira The Cosmos Rocks Tour de Queen + Paul Rodgers en noviembre de 2008, el guitarrista Brian May comenzaba su característico solo de guitarra con los riffs iniciales de Keep Yourself Alive. Grabacion La primera versión de Keep Yourself Alive data del verano de 1971 en los estudios De Lane Lea. Fue producida por Louie Austin e incluye la introducción tocada en una guitarra acústica Hairfred por Brian May. Todos los elementos de la canción estuvieron siempre presentes, incluyendo las voces "llamada y respuesta" de Freddie Mercury (versos) y durante el receso, donde Roger Taylor canta un verso y Mercury lo responde. Esta versión demo de la canción permanece como una de las tomas favoritas de Brian May. Posteriormente, hicieron varios experimentos para "recapturar la magia" cuando fueron a hacer la versión "real" a los estudios Trident. La toma mezclada por Mike Stone fue la única moderadamente aceptada, y es la única publicada como sencillo. Incluye a Freddie Mercury haciendo todas las armonías vocales en el coro (grabándose a sí mismo en multi-pista) y Brian May cantando el verso "two steps nearer to my grave" en lugar de Mercury (quien lo hacía en vivo y las versiones antiguas). Esta grabación no usa guitarras acústicas; la transcripción impresa por EMI Music Publishing's Off the Record indica siete partes de guitarra eléctrica, una de las cuales usa un prominente efecto de desfase. Puede destacarse también que esta grabación incluye el verso "Come on and get it, get it, get it boy, keep yourself alive", el cual no estaba en la versión original. Letra Take off I was told a million times Of all the troubles in my way Tried to grow a little wiser Little better ev'ry day But if I crossed a million rivers And I rode a million miles Then I'd still be where I started Bread and butter for a smile Well I sold a million mirrors In a shopping alley way But I never saw my face In any window any day Now they say your folks are telling you Be a super star But I tell you just be satisfied Stay right where you are Keep yourself alive yeah Keep yourself alive Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money Honey you'll survive Ow Well I've loved a million women In a belladonic haze And I ate a million dinners Brought to me on silver trays Give me ev'rything I need To feed my body and my soul And I'll grow a little bigger Maybe that can be my goal I was told a million times Of all the people in my way How I had to keep on trying And get better ev'ry day But if I crossed a million rivers And I rode a million miles Then I'd still be where I started Same as when I started Keep yourself alive, come on, Keep yourself alive Ooh, it'll take you all your time and money honey You'll survive - shake Ow Keep yourself alive, wow, Keep yourself alive Oh, it'll take you all your time and money To keep me satisfied Do you think you're better ev'ry day ? No, I just think I'm two steps nearer to my grave Keep yourself alive, c'mon, Keep yourself alive Mm, you take your time and take more money Keep yourself alive Keep yourself alive C'mon keep yourself alive All you people keep yourself alive Keep yourself alive C'mon c'mon keep yourself alive It'll take you all your time and a money To keep me satisfied Keep yourself alive Keep yourself alive All you people keep yourself alive Take you all your time and money honey You will survive Keep you satisfied Keep you satisfied Curiosidades *El título de la canción es compartido con dos canciones llamadas Keep Yourself Alive I y Keep Yourself Alive II, las cuales son temas de Sol Badguy en la popular serie de videojuegos de lucha Guilty Gear. La banda favorita de Sol Badguy está oficialmente especificada como Queen. *Yngwie Malmsteen realizó un cover de la canción en 1997 y la publicó como un sencillo bajo el nombre Dragon Attack: A Tribute to Queen. *La banda británica de heavy metal Iron Maiden a menudo toca el riff inicial de guitarra de esta canción en medio de las actuaciones en vivo de su tema Sanctuary. *La canción puede ser oída hacia el final de un episodio de la serie Freaks and Geeks llamado We've Got Spirit. Categoría: Sencillos de Queen